Amnesia
by Marivigil
Summary: Olivia pierde la memoria de una forma algo peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia **

**1**

- Olivia acudió a un aviso sobre la presencia de un cambiaformas. Por alguna razón que desconozco, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, la encontramos inconsciente – informa Broyles a los Bishop en un pasillo de urgencias del hospital Boston General.

- Pero… ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien? - cuestiona Peter preocupado. La última vez que vio a Olivia fue por la mañana cuando se despidió de ella después de haber pasado la noche juntos.

- Si…sólo es el golpe… pero hay otra cosa…tiene amnesia

- Ah… bueno, ya me había asustado – responde Walter aliviado – seguramente será transitoria, en cuestión de horas volverá a ser ella misma

- Eso sería lo preferible… pero es que ha pasado algo curioso

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunta de nuevo Peter

- Será mejor que entren y lo vean – afirma Broyles abriendo la puerta de la habitación y cediéndoles el paso. Peter le lanza una mirada interrogante mientras cruza por delante suyo. Se pregunta por qué tanto misterio con Olivia, al menos ella está allí, sentada en la cama, mirando la televisión, tranquilamente.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunta la agente al ver a Peter - ¡Oh! ¡Señor Secretario! – exclama cuando ve a Walter entrar en la habitación, que se vuelve rápidamente asustado buscando a Walternativo, aunque sólo ve a Broyles con cara de resignación

- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Peter receloso

- Siento no poder levantarme señor… pero aún estoy convaleciente… por lo menos eso dicen… Por cierto ¿no está más viejo? Y su ropa… espere ¿quizás vaya de incognito?

- Claro, claro – responde Walter confuso

- La agente Dunham cree que es la otra Olivia – afirma Broyles bajando el tono de voz

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunta Peter

- seguramente en su cerebro permanecían aún los recuerdos de la falsa Olivia, aquellos que le implantaron en el Universo Alternativo – asegura Walter

- ¿Y cómo podemos hacer para que vuelva nuestra Olivia, doctor Bishop? – pregunta Broyles

- Fue su propia mente quien lo hizo… quizás debamos esperar a que lo haga de nuevo

- No… ni hablar…no sabemos cuánto puede tardar… ¿y si no pasa lo mismo? No está viviendo las mismas circunstancias – asegura Peter

- Si pudiera llevármela al laboratorio…quizás podría idear algo

- Pediré el alta enseguida – asegura Broyles saliendo de la habitación

- ¿y mientras que hacemos Walter?

- Pues tratarla como quien cree que es… tú ya tienes práctica en eso

- Yo sólo quiero a Olivia…la nuestra… la mía

- ¡Bueno! – Exclama la agente - ¿me pueden explicar de una vez que es lo que pasa? ¿A que vienen esos cuchicheos?

- Tranquila – le dice Peter – has perdido la memoria

- No… para nada… sé muy bien quien soy… Olivia Dunham, agente de la División Fringe…el problema son ustedes… ¡¿Dónde están Lincoln y Charlie? Quiero hablar con ellos

- Olivia… estas confundida…tú….

- Tranquilo hijo…lo mejor es seguirle la corriente… iremos paso a paso…mire agente Dunham…usted ha tenido un problema…se dio un golpe en la cabeza…

- Soy consciente de eso…lo que me escama es que todo sea tan raro…ustedes, el hospital... nunca se cuestionarían tanto la amnesia… hay remedios para eso. Y la televisión, es diferente…

- ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas? No son nada personal, es para comprobar algunas cosas – sugiere Walter

- Como quiera… pero lo único que tengo es un ligero dolor de cabeza

- Bien, con una aspirina se le pasará… ¿recuerda la fecha en la que estamos?

- ¡Claro! 20 de Mayo de 2010…

- Estamos en Marzo de 2011 – asegura Walter pensativo

- ¡No puede ser! ¿He perdido casi un año? ¿Cómo puede ser?

- ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento?

- lo recuerdo claramente, tenía cita para el laboratorio para la revisión anual de la muestra de vida

- ¿muestra de vida? – pregunta confuso Peter

- Si… regularmente recopilan información de nuestras experiencias para que en el caso de pérdida de memoria, como se supone que pasa ahora, no tengamos problemas al recuperarla

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! – exclama el científico convencido

- ¿qué…que entiendes Walter? – pregunta aún más confuso Peter

- Porque la agente Dunham está aquí ¡Se cayó por un vórtice!

- Ni hablar… habría muerto – afirma tajante Olivia

- ¿se ha caído alguna vez por uno?

- No, pero… es imposible que alguien sobreviva a ser tragado por uno…

- ¿Y cómo sabe qué no es así? ¿Han recuperado algún cadáver?

- No, claro… si se lo traga…no lo devuelve – responde Olivia desconcertada – aunque ahora que lo pienso… de ellos han salido todos los bichos raros… las abejas gigantes y las arañas de Charlie entre otros– dice sonriendo

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Walter? – inquiere nuevamente Peter


	2. Chapter 2

**Amnesia **

**2**

- Luego te lo explico – murmura su padre – Bien agente Dunham entonces puedo decirle que en algún momento se cayó por un vórtice y vino a parar aquí… se encuentra en otro mundo

- Walter… no creo que eso sea lo mejor – asegura Peter

- Pero… ¿de qué está hablando? – pregunta Olivia confundida

- Se encuentra en un universo paralelo – sentencia Walter

- Está de broma – afirma ella

- No, no lo estoy… por eso todo le parece diferente… incluso no tenemos su problema de degradación del universo

- Estoy empezando a sospechar de que todo esto es por qué me han secuestrado… de alguna forma me han traído aquí para engañarme…Todo eso son tonterías…Es imposible haber perdido todo ese tiempo

- Y no lo ha hecho… es lo que me confirma que ha sufrido una pérdida de memoria…usted no se dio cuenta, debido a que nada más caer, y debido a las fuerzas contrapuestas que existen en el interior del vórtice su mente no pudo soportar la presión

- me parece todo demasiado increíble

- Mire la televisión ¿Cree que podemos manipularla? ¿Todos esos canales?

- Todo es posible…una gran conspiración

- Para nada agente Dunham…soy totalmente sincero. Además ya ha habido más casos como el suyo

- ¿De veras? ¿Hay gente de mi mundo aquí?

- Si… lo que pasa es que no puedo presentárselos porque… tras muchos estudios hemos conseguido una forma de devolverles a su universo y están preparándose para el viaje…pero están lejos…no pueden venir a saludarla

- ¿de veras? ¿Yo también podré volver a casa con los míos?

- Si… ¿no es genial?

- Repito… este no me parece el mejor método…mira Olivia, no eres quien piensas – asegura Peter

- ¿no? ¿Entonces quién soy?

- La Olivia de este mundo… y debido al golpe piensas que eres la otra Olivia

- ¿están intentando convencerme de algo? No crean que lo conseguirán

- Agente Dunham… no sea suspicaz, no queremos que desconfié de nosotros – afirma Walter mirando molesto a Peter – no vamos a hacerle daño… sólo queremos ayudarla

- ¿ayudarme cómo? ¿Metiéndome en la cabeza ideas absurdas?

- Perdone a mi hijo… es que echa de menos a su novia…la agente Dunham de aquí…

- ¿y dónde está ella? – pregunta Olivia

- ¡Aquí! Eres tú – responde resignado Peter

- No, no… mi novio es Frank… ¿Por qué insiste en persuadirme de que soy otra?

- Repito… mi hijo está algo molesto con que su Olivia no esté aquí… ¿puedes acercarte hijo? – le llama mientras se aleja de la cama

- ¿Por qué no quieres que recuerde quién es? – pregunta enfadado Peter

**-** ¿No entiendes que si sigue creyendo que es la Falsa Olivia y la presionamos puede pensar que está retenida y escape? No podríamos ayudarla…

- ¿Y tienes que contarle todas esas historias absurdas sobre caerse dentro de un vórtice?

- Todo esto es diferente para esa Olivia que cree ser… habrá que darle una justificación para que no piense que la tenemos retenida

- Yo ya no sé qué pensar…

- ¿Dejarás que lo haga a mi manera?

- Si… lo siento…adelante

- ¡Estupendo! Agente Dunham…será mejor que se vista… el agente Broyles ya habrá conseguido el alta…Peter, por favor ¿puedes darle su ropa a Olivia?

- ¿Y dónde iremos? – pregunta ella desconfiada

- A mi laboratorio, en Harvard…allí intentaremos recuperar su memoria… para después que pueda reunirse con su gente y prepararla para el viaje hacia casa

- Si claro…pero… ¿Harvard? ¿En Boston?

- Confíe en mi agente Dunham, es por su bien… usted no conoce este mundo… no existen los mismos peligros que el suyo, pero puede haber otros peores

- No me asusta con sus palabras… yo se defenderme sola… pero sí que me fio de usted… y no sé por qué, algo me dice que lo haga

- Entonces nos vamos fuera mientras se viste…vamos Peter, venga, dejemos intimidad a Olivia – ordena Walter empujando a su hijo hacia el pasillo

- ¿crees que hacemos bien al dejarla sola? – pregunta Peter mirando intranquilo hacia la puerta

- No te preocupes… no se escapará, no hay ventanas ni más puertas en la habitación… aunque hay que andarse con cuidado…sabiendo cómo es Olivia, pienso que la otra es mucho peor y más aún si se ve acorralada

- A veces me sorprendes Walter

- Si, yo también… no te creas – responde el científico nervioso

- ¿Por qué crees que sólo recuerda lo que pasó hace 10 meses?


	3. Chapter 3

**Amnesia **

**3**

- No lo sé… quizás sea porque es lo primero que ha salido a la superficie…mucho mejor ¿no crees? No sabía nada de ti ni del universo alternativo…ya no está tan predispuesta contra nosotros

- Si… aunque menos mal que la has convencido de que estamos de su parte

- Y eso es lo que quería conseguir pero, dime… ¿qué te parece tenerla a ella de nuevo aquí… aunque sea la falsa-falsa- Olivia?

- ¿piensas que la echo de menos?

- Bueno… se supone que era más divertida, más alegre incluso más simpática que la nuestra… quizás si se combinarán las dos…

- Sólo quiero a Olivia de vuelta, la de aquí… eso que insinúas es un insulto hacia ella

- si… lo siento

- Y demuestra las consecuencias de todos los abusos que habéis cometido contra Olivia durante toda su vida… ¿Por qué nadie la deja ya en paz? – se pregunta Peter molesto. Walter se dispone a responder pero de pronto la puerta se abre bruscamente

- ¡Soy rubia! – Grita Olivia enfadada - ¿y mi pelo rojo? ¿Y mi flequillo?

- Tranquila, tranquila… la encontramos así – afirma Walter

- ¿y esta ropa? ¡No es la mía!... espera un momento – dice mientras entra de nuevo en la habitación y se dirige al baño, se retira el pelo y se mira el cuello en el espejo - ¡aja! ¡Ahí está!

- ¿el qué? – pregunta Walter confuso

- El tatuaje – responde Peter – el que hicieron a Olivia en el Otro Lado para convencerla de que era la otra – susurra para que la agente no se entere

- oh – acierta a decir Walter

- ¿todo bien? – Pregunta Broyles interrumpiendo – ¿ocurre algo?

- Sólo una pequeña crisis de tatuaje… pero ya está solucionado – responde Walter

- Pues entonces ya podemos marcharnos…por favor Walter, usted primero…

- ¿podemos parar en una tienda? Necesito comprar tinte para el pelo – asegura Olivia mientras sale de la habitación

- Ni hablar – responde Peter tajante – ni teñirse ni cambiar el peinado, y por supuesto nada de flequillos

- Pues la verdad, yo me veo mucho mejor con mi pelo…más sexy… y sigo sin entender por qué estoy así

- Lo más seguro es que al llegar a este universo cambió su aspecto de forma automática… puede que no pueda modificarlo debido a alguna ley universal – asegura Walter

- Me está tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

- Puede… pero yo no lo intentaría por si acaso – advierte Walter con gesto serio

- Buena excusa Walter – le susurra Peter.

En el coche, Olivia lo mira todo con expectación

- Es increíble ver Boston así… todo en su sitio, sin destrucción alguna… sin cuarentenas ¿aquí tienen zonas sin oxígeno?

- A veces lo parece, sobre todo en horas punta – responde Peter pensativo

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Olivia confusa

- Polución… el tráfico

- ¡Hey! ¡Si sabe bromear! – Exclama Olivia sorprendiendo a todos los ocupantes del coche - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? – pregunta confusa la agente

- Estamos llegando – anuncia Broyles – les dejaré en su edificio, yo tengo que irme… supongo que no me necesitaran

- No… ya me haré cargo yo…gracias – responde Peter

- Cada vez estoy más sorprendida…Harvard sin ámbar – afirma Olivia mientras baja del coche – y hay gente – termina diciendo sorprendida

- Si… se hacen llamar estudiantes – ironiza Peter

- Otra broma… tío, creo que estoy alucinando

- Y no sabes cuánto – responde el joven

- Me pregunto por qué estás así conmigo… como si te hubiera hecho algo malo

Peter mira a Olivia es casi como si viera a la Otra y tiene que pensar en que tiene delante a la mujer que ama, con la que ha compartido desventuras durante casi 3 años, pero que habla como otra persona con la no esperaba encontrarse nunca más y aunque sabe que es la suya, que no es nadie más que ella, no puede evitar confundirse y mostrarse enojado con la que le engañó, jugando con sus sentimientos y eso hace que se moleste aún más porque piensa que debería cuidar de Olivia, protegerla y no pagar sus propios problemas con ella.

- ¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Astrid cuando les ve entrar en el laboratorio - ¿Cómo te encuentras Olivia?

-¡Genial! De maravilla ¡gracias! ¿Y tú cómo estás?– responde la agente con una gran sonrisa. Astrid se queda parada durante un momento sorprendida por la efusividad de su respuesta

- Oh… bien – dice al fin la agente junior confundida. Peter la toma del brazo y se la lleva aparte

- Perdió la memoria… cree que es la Otra Olivia

- Oh… esto sí que es raro… ¿no será que la han vuelto a cambiar?

- No lo creo, disimularía mejor… supongo

- ¿y qué pasará ahora?


	4. Chapter 4

**Amnesia**

**4**

- No lo sé… espero que Walter encuentre la forma de recuperar la memoria de Olivia

- Yo también… mira que tenéis mala suerte ¿eh?

- Si – responde Peter con una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¿Astrid? ¿Puedes venir? – la llama Walter

- Si, ya voy… No te preocupes Peter… siempre termina bien – afirma Astrid mientras le da una palmada en el brazo para irse después

- Hasta Astrid es diferente… me parece tan raro verla si estar pegada a una pantalla de ordenador…y su ropa es tan llamativa – asegura Olivia acercándose a Peter, que la mira pensativo

- Ven un momento – dice el joven de repente tomándola del brazo

- ¡eh, eh! ¡Cuidadito con las manos vaquero!

- Sólo era para comprobar una cosa… quería mirarte a los ojos

- ¿y eso por qué?

**- **Bueno… para comprobar si el viaje por el vórtice te ha afectado a las pupilas. Es un síntoma de una enfermedad que afecta al sistema nervioso – asegura Peter tomando ejemplo de las mentiras de Walter

- Está bien…si es por eso, adelante, soy toda tuya – dice abriendo mucho los ojos. Peter se acerca y se centra en su mirada, buscando a su Olivia. Descubre aliviado que si es ella, que a pesar de su repentino desparpajo aún puede verla reflejada en ellos, su amargura, su fuerza y entonces le gustaría abrazarla, decirle que todo va a salir bien, que él estará esperándola siempre

- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos – dice Olivia sacándole de sus pensamientos

- Los tuyos lo son más – afirma Peter acariciándole la mejilla

- Como los de tu chica – dice Olivia

- Si – susurra Peter

- La quieres mucho ¿verdad?

- Si… mucho – afirma Peter esbozando una sonrisa

- Yo también te quiero – dice de repente Olivia

- ¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendido Peter

- ¿Cómo? – Inquiere ella a su vez confusa

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- Te preguntaba por tu novia

- No, no… después

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir…

- Está bien – interrumpe Walter - por favor agente Dunham, acérquese… creo que tengo la forma para que usted recuerde… el tanque

- ¿el qué? – pregunta Olivia extrañada

- El tanque de aislamiento sensorial… éste de aquí – señala Walter mostrándoselo

- No, no puedo hacer eso – asegura la agente nerviosa retirándose – no quiero volver a entrar ahí

- Tranquila… todo está bien – dice Peter intentando calmarla

- No, no, no sé lo que quieren hacer conmigo – vuelve a decir Olivia tomando de la mesa un destornillador y utilizándolo a modo de protección

- No… Olivia… sólo queremos ayudarte – explica Peter preocupado

- No te creo…no, no… no se acerquen a mi…ohhhh - balbucea Olivia mientras se echa las manos a la cabeza y cae al suelo de rodillas

- ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Walter! ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Peter mientras se acerca a Olivia y la abraza intentando consolarla

- Puede que esté recordando… la visión del tanque puede haber provocado que su memoria original se active

- ¿Qué han hecho conmigo? – Pregunta Olivia asustada - ¿Qué me han dado? ¿Por qué tengo este dolor? Es como si se hubieran traspasado con una espada…

- Tu cerebro está recuperándose…

- ¿y tiene que ser tan doloroso? – apenas acierta a decir Olivia – y ahora están todas esas imágenes…son horribles

- ¿Qué es lo que ves?

- Son como recuerdos… pero no son míos… ¡son tan angustiosos! No, no puedo resistir esta sensación de abandono, de traición ¡todo el mundo me hace daño!… ¡Tenéis que quitármelo! – exclama Olivia afligida

- Astro, prepara 50 microgramos de LSD – ordena Walter

- Voy enseguida – responde la ayudante

- ¿Quieres darle drogas ahora? – pregunta confuso Peter

- Se trata de una dosis mínima…sólo para que no le agobie los recuerdos de Olivia…bueno los suyos propios

- ¿es eso lo que me han hecho?… ¿me han metido los recuerdos de otra?

- No, no hemos sido nosotros…- responde Walter – ha sido en tu mundo… El secretario te hizo esto

- No le creo… él nunca haría eso

- Sí, sí que lo hizo… agente Dunham…Olivia, tienes que fiarte de mí… de nosotros…sólo queremos lo mejor para ti


	5. Chapter 5

**Amnesia **

**5**

- Aquí tienes Walter – dice Astrid entregándole un terrón de azúcar

- ¿Eso… conseguirá que no… me sienta tan mal? – pregunta la agente exhausta

- Por lo menos no te sentirás tan agobiada… - afirma mientras se lo da. Olivia se lo toma enseguida y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Peter que la estrecha aún más entre sus brazos

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy cansada…muy cansada – dice cerrando los ojos

- Entonces duerme un rato… cuando despiertes ya te sentirás mejor. Peter…llévala a la camilla, por favor…allí se encontrará más cómoda

Unas horas después, Olivia despierta, se lleva la mano a la cabeza mientras se queja

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta Peter a su lado tomando su mano

- Como si tuviese una resaca de mil demonios… ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el laboratorio, te trajimos aquí para… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – pregunta el joven temiendo la respuesta, lo único que desea es que Olivia vuelva a ser ella misma

- Perseguía a un cambiaformas… y luego…nada más

- ¡oh estupendo! – Exclama Peter aliviado - ¡Walter! ¡Olivia ya ha vuelto!

- no grites por favor… tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo

- Lo siento – se disculpa mientras la besa en la cabeza – he estado tan preocupado por ti, que no puedo remediarlo

- Pero… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿He estado inconsciente?

- Perdiste la memoria…

- ¿Y no te recordaba? Lo siento… espero no haberte incomodado

- No te preocupes – asegura Peter con una gran sonrisa – ya estás bien – dice mientras la ayuda a sentarse

- Eso habrá que verlo – interrumpe Walter acercándose y mirándole las pupilas con una pequeña linterna - ¿En qué año estamos Olivia?

- 2011… Marzo…

- y dime ¿para qué organización trabajas?

- FBI… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Sólo por control… no te inquietes... y por último ¿Quién es tu novio?

- Mi novio – repite Olivia sorprendida - … Peter – responde esbozando una sonrisa tímida

- Excelente… todo está bien entonces

- Le duele la cabeza… ¿eso es normal?

- ¿después de lo que le ha pasado? Totalmente… con una aspirina se te pasará, lo que me recuerda… ¡Aspiri…digo Astrid! ¡No tengo regaliz! - exclama mientras se aleja

- ¿No eran unas preguntas un poco extrañas? – pregunta Olivia desconcertada

- Ya sabes cómo es Walter, tiene unos curiosos métodos, pero bastante efectivos

- Intuyo que no sólo he perdido la memoria… que hay algo más…

- Olivia… tienes que recuperarte

- Sé que quieres protegerme… pero no es necesario que lo hagas

- Lo sé… como se nota que ya eres tú – afirma sonriendo Peter

- Entonces dime que ha ocurrido… Espero no haber cometido ninguna locura

- Está bien… pero no quiero que te preocupes… Creías que eras ella… la otra Olivia… Walter piensa que fue a causa de los recuerdos que te implantaron en el Otro Lado – dice mientras le acaricia el pelo. Olivia se queda en silencio, evaluando las palabras de Peter – Pero ya se fue… vuelves a ser tú… y estás conmigo

- Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – responde ella preocupada. Nunca me sentiré tranquila pensando que de pronto pueda convertirme en ella

- Eso no volverá a pasar – asegura Peter – tú eres demasiado fuerte como para permitirlo

- No lo sé – responde Olivia desanimada – siempre he pensado que llegará el día en que todo lo que han hecho conmigo me afectará de tal forma que acabará conmigo

- No, ni hablar… no pienses así… eso no pasará

- Tú siempre tan optimista… pero dejemos eso... dime ¿Cómo era siendo ella? ¿Más simpática?

- No eras tú… y no me gustaba

- Supongo que te sentirías confundido

- Lo único que quería es que recordases quien eras… aunque Walter se empeñase en lo contrario…no pienses mal… lo hacía para que te sintieses cómoda…bueno… ella. Ya me entiendes

- Sí, claro… lo comprendo… estoy segura que si yo despertase en un lugar extraño también estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por volver a casa o defenderme ¿y cómo la…me convenció?

- Diciéndote que te habías caído por un vórtice

- ¿y me lo creí? – pregunta Olivia sorprendida

- Si… Walter es muy convincente cuando quiere – asegura Peter sonriendo al ver que la agente parece que se encuentra de mejor humor – incluso te disuadió de que no te cambiaras el pelo con el argumento de una ley universal

- Me alegro de que lo hiciera… porque si no ahora sí que estaría irritada… Aunque quizás hubiese si preferible que me hubiera mantenido así

- No, ni hablar…me niego… me gusta cómo eres, no quiero que cambies

- Puede que si fuera más abierta, más expresiva, incluso divertida, todo sería más fácil

- Y si lo fuese yo, también… No sé por qué sigues preocupándote por eso… Así eres tú… y a mí me gustan las cosas complicadas – asegura él acariciándole la mejilla. Olivia sonríe tímidamente, se siente feliz por tener a Peter a su lado. Y a pesar de todo lo que siempre se interpone entre ellos, tiene esperanza que al fin podrán estar juntos.


End file.
